


The Child Baker & The Magizoologist

by Cedric_B



Series: The Adventures of the Kawolskis [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confused!Newt, Curious!Credence, Gen, Honest!Queenie, Honest!Tina, M/M, Pops!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: After Credence has settled in with his Pops!Jacob, he meets an odd wizard (or Magizoologist) who knows his father and him. Credence should fear him, he should but for some reason, the man and his creatures just make him smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crap summary, hope you enjoy reading. Comment and Kudos me brotha/Sista/Human beings.

It was a rainy day, one of the only days Jacob and Cece had a free day to themselves, it had been a few months since they had met and they were settled in at their home, Jacob having adjusted the apartment due to the newfound capabilities that Cece was still adjusting to, in fact Queenie had made a joke that he had child proofed it for young wizards.

All the items that were easily breakable were settled in between two objects that were not breakable, the lids had clasps on them as to not have anything spill, after the sugar bowl incident. Aside from that, their lives hadn’t really changed, in fact Cece had wondered why Jacob lived alone, he would ask and all he would get in return was. “I’m not alone anymore kiddo, you’re with me, what else would I need” than laugh it off as an amusing joke. To anyone it would be a joke, but Cece had more experience with the baker. 

He had asked Tina and Queenie once, their reaction was instantaneous and sad, “He’s lonely, but it’s a no-maj thing, with us guys we got lots of potions and spells that help us out, but with them they go through things that we can’t ever feel it, in a sense, are ya gettin’ what I mean? I think I’m confusing people very badly, well don’t say a thing about it to Jacob, hun, cuz he’s an absolute dollface, but he’ll hide himse-”

“What Queenie means to say is that he really doesn’t feel lonely since you’ve been by, and that he may not realise that you notice the moments in which he is- suffice to say lonely, everybody goes through it Cece, it’s a gradual thing with grown ups” she ends with offering him a ride back to the shop. 

He nods and accepts it but can’t help but feel even worse than before, he knew that there was something they weren’t telling him and he was going to find out what it was, of course when he had the time and Jacob would let him go out by himself.

Most of his time was either spent in the bakery, at their apartment or the Goldsteins residence, luckily their landlady found Cece adorable, because she allowed him to stay whenever he would like, in fact he was nearly swayed at the idea of a new place, but then hearing the rules, he felt he would rather stay with someone familiar to him. 

{}

As days passed by, Jacob had grown rather busy, he had managed to pay back the bank and was even thinking of opening up a new store. Which led to Andrew and Cece looking after the shop that day, after the rush had died down, Andrew had gone out the back for his break. 

“Go Andy I’ll be fine”, “Alright, well don’t burn the place down, kid” he laughed as Cece waved him off.

It was quiet, everyone who had come by, managed to get their orders before work and school and even the nuns who were usually the last to leave had left early due to mass commitments. Cece hummed one of the songs he had heard from the Goldsteins, it was a very old record, one of his favourites as he was distracted he hadn’t realised someone had slipped in from the back. 

Until he heard a sniffing sound, as he looked over the counter no one was in front of him, while also looking around he didn’t see anyone. “Niffler! You get back here this instance, we have only come to drop off one thing” 

The Niffler had turned to look at Cece with curious eyes, he had a slight smirk on his face, which slightly amused Cece who watched with bated breath on the small creature’s next move. He heard footsteps and a man apologising, “I apologise for this-C-Credence” as he had turned the corner wand at the ready he stuttered to a stop, with Cece confused and slightly terrified, he used the spells Tina had taught him, gripping his wand he recited “Accio! Wand” which jumped from the new man to his free hand. 

“I have to say, sir, you aren’t from MACUSA are you? Cuz if so, you ain’t getting your wand back” he stated holding onto both wands tightly. 

At this the man’s eyes widened, “Oh Merlin, No, of course not, I’d rather chop my limbs off and feed them to death eaters than become an auror, I’m just a Magizoologist” this time Cece nodded, for some reason he believed him, usually liars don’t get flustered or turn a shade of pink when lying to his face. 

“You must be one of Aunt Tina’s and Aunt Queenie’s friends than” he stated relaxing his posture, yet withholding from giving the man with no name’s wand back yet.

“I-You know Tina, you remember Tina?” Cece finally realised this man knew his name, and yet he hadn’t flinched for a moment. “Remember Aunt Tina? Does that mean I forgot her at one point?” he questioned. He decided to move back a bit, his head started to spin, he hadn’t remembered anything about this man, except that this man knew his name, he didn’t feel threatened or scared and he knows both his aunts know this man and vice versa.

“Who are you?” he asked curiously, nothing but curiosity laced in his voice, the stare the man had given him while he had been talking and asking him questions was one that reminded him of Queenie’s first reaction to him, it was of awe and compassion. All this while clanging was heard in the background, disrupted their conversation as the man jumped into action. 

“Niffler, I swear on dumbledore’s beard you put back all the shiny items from the kitchen” as the man walked off to grab his creature, Cece stood still hearing even more clanging of items and felt another presence in the store. 

He watched as a monkey-like lemur nodded at him and went to grab himself a pastry, he had managed to grab the chocolate horn rhino. Enjoying the pastry before turning invisible and heading to the kitchen. 

Cece hurried behind him, as he witnessed the man he had been talking to climb the kitchen counter and extract the small creature from where he was curled up on the highest shelf, the place littered with items and broken eggs. 

Before anything could get worse Andrew had manage to enter and was shocked upon what he witnessed, as soon as the magizoologist jumped down shoving Niffler into the suitcase, Cece returned his wand, to which he managed to freeze the poor worker and push him towards a wall.

While he turned around and set every back in place, cleaning up broken egg shells and flour, putting all the items back to where they go and washing dirty dishes that were left over, before long, everything was sorted. 

The man turned back to Cece and introduced himself, humbly, “I apologise, My name is Newt Scamander, Magizoologist, I hope my creatures didn’t scare you” Cece shook his head, “No they didn’t, My name is Credence Kowalski, most of the people that know me call me Cece” he stated, at the mention of his last name, the man made an odd sound that sounded like a wounded animal but came out as a slight whimper. 

“Well Credence, it was an honor to make your acquaintance, May I enquire as to when Jacob would be back?”, “Well, Pops is at the bank today, so he won’t be back for another hour or two, but would you like to stay for supper? That’s what Aunt Queenie and Aunt Tina usually do” Newt shook his head. 

“Not tonight, but if you could pass him this book and letter, that would be lovely” he stated opening his suitcase once more and grabbing both objects passing them into Cece’s hands. 

Cece nodded watching as he packed his suitcase away once more, ensuring the creatures had been taken care of, before he locked away he recognised a familiar face, “Dougal, what were you doing out of the case?” the creature shrugged and climbed back inside, as he was scolded by Newt.

“Alright, everyone in” he shut his suit case locking it tightly, he waved the worker back around and unfroze him, he nodded at Cece who waved back, as the door shut Andrew let out a loud complaint, “What was that, Who was that why was their a-”

before he could finish Newt came back in and shot his wand at Andrew, ensuring the the memories of the last twenty minutes were not in his head, “Always forget that bit” he stated bashfully he waved once more shutting the door behind him.

Cece smiled to himself as he headed for upstairs, Andrew having not remembered a thing, nodded at him, “Enjoy your break”, “I will!” he yelled back heading to put away the letter and book for his Pops. 

As he opened the book, he read the small note written in cursive, “For the man, with an open heart, I genuinely hope that you live a happy and long life, from an old friend N.Scamandar, P.S: The book will hopefully help you with the rest of your ideas”.

Cece smiled to himself as he read through the book it was filled with every single pastry design that his pops had thought of, the large horned rhino, the small mooncalves that inspired the hazelnut flavoured pastries. 

 

Thinking back to it, he realised that this man, might be the answer for his Pop’s gloomy looks, he would think about it later, but for the next twenty minutes he immersed himself with studying the drawings of the Niffler.


End file.
